tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Edward and Gordon
Britt Allcroft & David Mitton |director=David Mitton |producer= David Mitton Robert D. Cardona |narrator= Ringo Starr George Carlin |series=Series 1 |series_no=1.02 |number=2 |sts_episode=A Place Unlike Any Other |released= * 9th October 1984 * 15th April 1986 * 7th April 1987 * 29th January 1989 * 5th October 1990 * 20th February 1998 * 1st January 2008 |previous=Thomas and Gordon/Thomas Gets Tricked |next=The Sad Story of Henry/Come Out, Henry! }} Edward and Gordon, retitled Edward Helps Out in American releases, is the second episode of the first series. Plot Edward is an old, blue engine, who is feeling sad, as he has not been out in a long time. One day, his driver and fireman see how upset he is, so they choose him over the other engines. Edward has a wonderful day pulling coaches. The coaches are very proud and impressed with Edward, as is his crew. Next morning, Gordon is bragging to Edward. He tells the old engine to watch him rush by with the express that afternoon. Edward ignores him and goes to shunt trucks in the yard. But instead of coaches, Gordon is pulling a train of dirty trucks, much to his anger. He soon begins to climb a hill, and stops halfway up. Edward is soon called to be Gordon's banker. The big blue engine does not think that Edward can do it, though he pushes all the same. The train is brought back to the bottom of the hill and then both engines puff together up the hill. All the while Gordon persistently complains but to his surprise, they have made it to the top. Gordon thunders away at high-speed, cheering for himself, and leaves Edward far behind forgetting to thank him. Out of breath, Edward slowly runs into a siding at Maron Station, where his crew give him a long drink and promise to reward him a new coat of blue paint with red stripes. Characters * Edward * Gordon * Troublesome Trucks * Thomas * Henry * James * The Stone-dropping Boys Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Three-Track Bend and Signalbox * Rail Under Road Bridge and Signalbox * Gordon's Hill * Maron * Maron Bridge * The Works * The Viaduct Trivia * This episode is based on the stories Edward's Day Out and Edward and Gordon from The Railway Series book, The Three Railway Engines. * In an interview, Rev. W Awdry says this episode was based off an incident in real life. * The second half of this episode was re-adapted for The Adventure Begins. * George Carlin's narration of the episode was never featured in an episode of Shining Time Station. It first appeared on the 1995 version of Thomas Gets Tricked and Other Stories. * When Gordon races through Maron, the footage is sped up. * This is the first episode to feature the "then there was trouble" line in the narration. Goofs * In the scenes where Edward and Gordon cross the turntable, the rotating part of the track tilts and moves slightly. * During Edward's morning train of coaches, the brake coach is backwards, this being due to the coaches only being painted on one side. * In the scene that immediately follows Edward leaving the sheds, his eyes are wonky. * When Edward says "I'm going out again tomorrow," steam is venting from an empty siding in the background. In the siding where steam is venting, the rails end at the bottom of the screen. * When Edward puffs out of the shed to shunt trucks, the shadow from the camera can be seen. * When Edward is shunting trucks, his cab roof is raised and a truck on the line next to him is missing an eye. * Studio equipment is seen in the top left corner when Edward's driver talks to Gordon. * When Edward buffers up behind Gordon, the sound comes earlier than it should, Gordon's brake van has changed and the open truck is empty. * In both US narrations, it is said that Edward was happy because he had been so helpful, but he looks sad. * Edward is wearing James' sad face when he approaches the water tower. Due to this, his nose and eyebrows also change shape. * When the narrator says "Gordon was very cross," there are bushes beside Gordon instead of the yard and the sheds. * In the restored version: ** As Gordon says "The shame of it!" he is not pulling the trucks. ** During the first scene, studio equipment can be seen in the top right corner. ** When Gordon's on the hill, the edge of the set can be seen. * In a close-up of Gordon at Tidmouth Sheds, Henry is not next to Thomas. * In the first scene, James' eyes are wonky. * In the last night scene, Henry appears to be in his new shape. * Edward's eyes are a bit wonky in the final scene of the episode. * At the start of the episode, the narrator mentions that Edward is the smallest engine and the rest of the engines are bigger than him. This is not true, as Thomas is actually the smallest engine and James is the same size as Edward. Also, an camera can be seen in the top left corner of the scene. * In a picture of Gordon passing Edward, the edge of the set can be seen. * In the first close-up of Edward's driver and fireman in his cab, the shed cannot be seen behind him. The same thing happens when Edward says "Oh yes please!" and in the close-up of Edward's funnel. * In the second close-up of Edward's driver and fireman in his cab, Gordon is not next to Edward. In Other Languages Merchandise Home Media Releases * My First Thomas with Toby and Edward DVD Packs * 60th Anniversary - Limited Edition Boxset * Complete Series 1-10 * Classic Collection * Series One and Series Two Double Pack NZ * Thomas and Gordon and other stories * Bumper Video Collection Volume 1 FRA * The Adventures of Thomas JPN * Thomas the Tank Engine Vol.1 * Thomas and Gordon * Best of James and Edward * The Complete Works of Thomas the Tank Engine 1 Vol.5 * Toby and Edward the Little Engines * The Complete DVD Box 1 * I Love Thomas DVD Collection * Keep It Up Thomas! NOR/FIN/ISL * Thomas the Tank Engine 1 KOR * Stories to Raise Cooperation GER * All Beginnings Are Difficult * Thomas and Gordon and 4 Other Adventures BRA * Helping the Friends * Learning with Thomas SE * Thomas and the Guard SA * Volume 1 (VHS) MYS * Thomas and Gordon and Other Thomas Adventures * Thomas and Gordon and Other Adventures NL * ...Taken by the Nose! * The Greatest Stories: The Adventures of Edward, Toby and the Diesels ITA * A Vicious Train ROM * Thomas and the Trucks (Romanian DVD) DVD Packs * Triple Pack 1 SER * Thomas the Tank Engine 1 ISR * Welcome Thomas! HRV * Thomas and Gordon PHL * Thomas Gets Tricked IND * Thomas and Gordon and Other Stories CHN * Thomas and Friends Season 1-4 DNK * Thomas and Gordon and Other Stories (Danish DVD) THA * Thomas and Friends - Volume 1 (Thai DVD) HK * Thomas and Friends Volume 1 * Thomas and Friends Volume 4 (DVD) }} de:Hilfe vom kleinen Edward es:Edward al Rescate he:אדוארד וגורדון ja:エドワードのおてがら pl:Edek i Gabryś ru:Эдвард и Гордон Category:Series 1 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Railway Series adaptations